


[podfic] Morning Rosé

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, tastes like amoxycillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Created for the Week 1 Simulpod Challenge! Be sure to check out the version byAmanita_Fierce.I love this zany vignette that is just so very the Roses and Patrick. Thanks towhetherwomanfor having a permission statement for podfic in her profile! Also for being an all-around awesome person 🥰
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Morning Rosé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Rosé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798921) by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 5:17

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0j4p36tsqt3jb9a/morning%20rose%20by%20whetherwoman.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 5.50 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music and Effects

 ***** Intro & Outro from "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge  
***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** slamming door effect by tieswijnen on freesound.org  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read and [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo) using:  
***** photo of Herb Ertlinger wines by Jesica Kirrane  
***** photo of barrel weave by Tim Mossholder

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 1 Simulpod Challenge! Be sure to check out the version by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce).
> 
> I love this zany vignette that is just so very the Roses and Patrick. Thanks to [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman) for having a permission statement for podfic in her profile! Also for being an all-around awesome person 🥰


End file.
